Let Go
by ComingAndGoingByBroom
Summary: AU. Elphaba is an aspiring singer and songwriter. But when she gets the opportunity of a lifetime, will she have to choose between school, her family, or the job? Threeshot!
1. Chapter 1

Let Go:

I lay on my bed at Shiz, not caring about anything except this melody in my head.

"What are you doing?" Galinda asks.

"Right now, I am writing a song."

She runs up to me, grabs it, and sings it.

"He won't see

The tears worth cryin'

He doesn't see me

He instead sees my blonde roommate

Can I tell him I love him?

Can I ask him out?" She ends.

I scamper over to her, angry. I can feel the tears in my eyes bubbling as she laughs.

"What? You like Fiyero, don't you?" She asks.

"One. He has not stepped onto this campus, for he has been out partying all weekend. Shouldn't you be there as well?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah! Great!" She curses under her breath as she gets her makeup organized on her face, then flips through her closet (like she just couldn't wear the outfit she was wearing already) and decides on a bubble gum pink dress that looks like someone chose to vomit bubble gum and stupid frilly lace on it. She annoys me, singing a song about someone wanting someone to call them possibly. What is it with the stupid lyrics these days?

She gives me a hug, which smells like perfume and makeup, then flounces out of the door. Finally, peace! I sigh, and sit down with my notebook. I wonder if this would work.

"Red light

Oh, babe

If you promise me

The red light will glow

And I'll be off

But give me my first kiss."

I stare, then cross the last word out, and do this instead.

"But give me my first real kiss

Oh, oh, oh."

Something suitable! Yes! I dance around the room, unaware of the door opening.

"I don't think that we have met?" A male voice says behind me.

I quickly stop and turn around, growing rigid.

"Hi. I'm Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp." I tell him.

He looks familiar. Maybe we've met.

"Hi, Elphaba. I'm Fiyero. Fiyero Tiggular."

I think I almost screamed, but I kept my cool. And why is he in my room? Mentally, I know he isn't here because it's the hottest place to be at the moment.

"I'm here because I figured you might need someone to talk to."

"I'm fine, thank you for interfering with my perfectly fine life. You know what? Get out. Now." I demand, pointing to the door as I shove him out it.

"Look, you're beautiful!" He yells as I slam the door in his face. Happily, I giggle as I think about what just happened, which turns into a cackle as I look out the peephole. He's still out there, staring at me and my green skin.

"Shut up. Don't you have a stupid party to attend to?" I ask him.

"No. I mean maybe. Uh, yes." He tells me, lying. I can tell by his voice going high.

"This is nuts." I tell him as I open up my door.

"I-um, do you like to sing?" He asks me as he walks through the door.

"Yeah." I tell him. "Why else would I write songs? And be in music as my second major and sorcery as my first major?"

"Wow! Can I sing one with you?" He asks me. I can tell that he is being honest because of his eyes lighting up when he asks me this, yet they (his eyes) are serious enough to make me want to trust him.

I think for a minute. "Sure." I tell him, then look around in my notebook for an appropriate song for someone with the school's crush to sing.

He walks over to me, and glances in my folder. Of course, he has to pull a song out. One of the love duets I had written entitled "Because of You".

"Fiyero, it's not the song I would chose." I tell him, glancing at him with a thousand little hatreds in my eyes.

"I want to sing it with you!" He whines. He's just like a six year old, only worse.

"Fine!" I protest. Fiyero goes behind my bed and grabs my keyboard I keep on my desk.

"Fiyero! There's a regular piano behind the curtain." He raises his eyebrows rather suggestively. I roll my eyes.

He opens the curtain for me and I walk through it.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"You're welcome." He says, sliding to one side of the piano. I go to the other, seeing the sheet music in front of me.

I play the first few notes of the song, waiting for him to start.

"I thought that everything

I did

Was just to have fun

But now, I've realized that it's different." He sings, in a low tone, I'm sure that most people would be jealous of.

"I had hoped that you would come to me

And now?

My prayers have come true

And it's all.." I sing, in the high soprano part I had written for myself to sing.

"Because of you

Mm, yeah." We sing together.

"I knew that the melody

Was something special to me

But you changed the words

And made me want to

Sing.." Fiyero sings.

"I had hoped that you would come to me

And now?

My prayers have come true

And it's all.."

"Because of you

Mm, yeah.

Together

Forever

Just you and me

Just you and me, oh babe

Trust me babe

And fall in love with me..

I had hoped that you would come to me

And now?

My prayers have come true

And it's all

Because of you." We finish.

His head moves closer to mine. One of his strong, gentle hands strokes my face and the other moves the hair out of my face. I look up at him. He moves his face closer to mine, close enough to touch my lips with his. Gently, but surely, he leans down closer to my face, kissing my lips. His arm wraps around my waist, the other rubbing my cheek. I reply, with a mass confusion, but certain that this was supposed to happen. When we part, Galinda walks in.

"What is going on?" She asks, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Nothing!" I protest. But she walks up to me, and slaps me in the face.

"That's what you deserve! You stole the it guy on campus!" She yells, then runs over to her bed and begins crying an aria into her pillow.

Fiyero quietly slips out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Let Go:

Chapter 2:

It's midnight. I don't think I am ever going to get sleep tonight. My mind is full of the things that had happened that day. Meeting Fiyero. Annoying Galinda. Singing a love song with him. Kissing him. All flash through my mind like memories out of the corners of my mind, hidden because of their meaning. My head is swimming with the thoughts, with a sappy little piano playing in background. Oh, shut up, stupid mental piano playing a romantic, sappy song in the background! My mind then starts to replay the kiss in slow motion, causing me to kick the covers off of my bed and grab my notebook. I inwardly groan, feeling the ground going cold underneath my feet. I run under my bed, silently, and grab a pair of blue slippers Galinda gave me.

"The memories

They just can't stop

But if you walked through my door

I would be satisfied." I write, thinking about what could happen next.

Then I realize that the only way I am ever going to get this out of my mind is to resolve it. The problem is that I cannot figure out what to do to get the kiss that is replaying in slow motion. By what am I going to figure out how to finish this song? I can't go to his room, besides I don't even know which number it is. I can't go outside for a walk, because it is way too cold for a walk outside in pajamas. However, I think the whole point is to go look for him. If it is possible, which I think it is, but I am a little freaked out.

I walk out of the door, silently, making sure that my blonde roommate, doesn't wake. She doesn't. So I run out of the girls' dorms and into the moonlight. The moonlight shines a beautiful cast on the ground before me, seeming to light the way. It does, because I find my way into a multi-chambered hallway. I see an inscription that says the right is the boys' dorms, and the left is the admissions office.

I head over to the right, which smells and looks about a million times worse than ours do. At least the smell is of perfume and various hair products, not sweat. And the looks are of shoes and various makeup containers or hair products, not of empty food wrappers and empty drink bottles. I see a shadowy figure in the night, walking over to me. My feet are plastered to the ground, hearing the footsteps growing more near. My legs are posed to run, but they won't. The voice speaks. "Elphaba?" It asks.

"Fiyero?" I ask it.

"You couldn't sleep either, could you?" He asks me, walking into the path of light.

"Yeah." I tell him. "I was just about to-"

"It's fine. I'll walk you to your room." He tells me.

Okay, not the answer I was looking for. Yet, I feel like I cannot move, only frozen because of the fact that I do not know why I am not able to run away.

"You really don't have to." I reply to him, angry.

"Look, I'm not just letting you go." He demands, then picks me up off of the very ground I sit on.

I become mad. Even more, he's refusing to let me go. Once we arrive at my door, he sets me on the ground, whispering things in my ears that I cannot understand.

"Thank you." I add. "I'll be leaving now."

"No." He tells me.

Um, what was that? Seriously, he's annoying me right now, and expecting me to say "Oh, okay?" Stupid, annoying, adorable, idiot! Okay, so that might be an understatement. He's more than adorable.

He leans near me. "Of course, I'm not letting you leave without a goodnight kiss."

Holding my waist, he kisses me, gently. I reply with more heated kisses. He intentionally decides to take my braid apart, revealing my naturally curly hair that goes to my shoulders. After a few minutes, we break apart, reveling in what happened. Or at least I was.

The door opens. "Elphie?" Galinda asks.

"I'll be in in a minute." I tell her. She winks at me and shuts the door.

We stand, rooted to the spot for more than a minute, staring at each other.

"I love you, Elphaba." He tells me, before taking me into his arms again and kissing me.

"I-I have to go!" I yell, then run into my room.

Galinda is sitting on my bed. "Get off!" I yell.

"Why?" She asks.

"Just get off!" I demand her.

"Fine. So I suppose that you told Fiyero that you didn't love him?" She asks me as soon as she gets on her bed.

"How did you know?" I ask, wiping my eyes of the tears that were falling.

"Please. Like no one could hear you scream. I would be very scared of when you-" She tells me, but stops when she sees my tears. "Do you love him?" She adds.

"Yes. But I'm nervous to tell him. I feel like I'll do something stupid, like throw up on him or something." I reply to her.

"Do it." Galinda tells me.

"What?" I ask her, terrified.

"Write him a song about it. And sing it in front of him." Galinda answers, tossing my notebook at me.

"You're the best, Galin!" I respond, giving her a hug.

She grips me tightly. "You know what, Elphaba? I think that Fiyero is a lucky guy. Now, write him a song, and sing it in front of him tomorrow."

"Okay." I reply, sitting on my bed and writing.

"It seems like the easiest words to say

Are the hardest to come out

I get nervous when I want to tell you

But you really need to know

I love you

I love you so much

But the words won't come out

So how can I show you?" I write, then add:

"We have a sort of connection

That makes my heart collide

With a million others

But you see through the

Things that everybody else doesn't." I finish, then add another chorus and verses, then a bridge.

I fall asleep with my notebook on my lap, pen in my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Galinda wakes early and throws my pillow on my face in order to wake me up.

"Argh, Galinda." I say, but I get up and look at the outfit she had put on her bed for me.

Navy heeled boots that would come to my ankles, and a lace red and black dress that had a black belt going across it.

"Thanks!" I tell her, then run to the bathroom to go change.

I walk out into the room, feet clunking behind me. She holds some black see through tights.

"Okay." I say, then slide my shoes off and put them on.

"You look awesome!" She exclaims, then puts some gray eye shadow on my eyes, and pale pink blush on my cheeks.

I look in the mirror and spin.

"Don't spin too much, or else you'll pull a Marilyn Monroe!" Galinda laughs. "Oh, and break a leg."

"Thank you." I tell her, then follow her outside.

"He's over there." She points him out to me. I could notice him anywhere. I give her a hug and run over to him, holding my amplified guitar in my hand, and my microphone that Galinda had shoved in my hand before I had run off to Fiyero.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" I ask him. He eyes the guitar and the microphone in my hand, and follows me.

The room that we walk in is a concert hall that we will use for our musical. I stand in the stage with Fiyero sitting a few feet in front of me. I set up my microphone and my guitar.

"It seems like the easiest words to say

Are the hardest to come out

I get nervous when I want to tell you

But you really need to know

I love you

I love you so much

But the words won't come out

So how can I show you?

We have a sort of connection

That makes my heart collide

With a million others

But you really need to know

I love you

I love you so much

But the words won't come out

So how can I show you?

But you see through the

Things that everybody else doesn't

I fall in love everyday

Now, I can say this

But you really need to know

I love you

I love you so much

But the words won't come out

So how can I show you?

Now that you know

I can finally accept it

So here we go

I will sing

But you really need to know

I love you

I love you so much

But the words won't come out

So how can I show you?" I sing, while strumming my guitar lightly.

"Wow, Elphaba. That was wonderful!" Fiyero says, then holds me tightly without another word.

When he lets go, then there are more voices.

"Miss Thropp, we love your sound and lyrics. Would you be interested in signing with us?" Asks a female voice.

"Wait, what? You staged this?" I ask Fiyero. He sheepishly nods, but turns red.

"Yes." He tells me.

"Okay, may I have a few days to think about this, Miss?" I ask.

"My name is Kari. Kari Nicole." She tells me. "Oh, and nice outfit."

"Thanks. I'll tell Fiyero what I think about it, but it is most likely going to be yes." I answer.

"You can contact me by asking your music teacher. He knows me. I'll tell him about this." She tells me, then walks through the door.

I squeal. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! But how?" I ask.

"Well, let's just say that after you ran off, I told Galinda my plan, who went with it." He laughs.

"Where's Galinda?" I ask him.

"She's where you left her." He answers.

"Thank you. Wait." I say.

"What?"

"I hope they have pudding."

He laughs.

I run out to Galinda, who shrieks along with me.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Improvising." She replies, then laughs.

"I didn't know that was in your vocabulary." I tell her, stunned.

"Oh, shut up, Elphie." She answers.

"No, you shut up!"

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, shut up!" She yells, using my full name.

"Don't use my full name!" I shriek, in laughter.

"Really?" Fiyero asks.

"Again, shut up. We weren't asking your opinion." Galinda and I say in unison.

The rest of the morning comes way too late. All we have are classes that do not make any sense what so ever.

"So, Miss Galinda, what is the equation of pi?" Our math professor asks.

"Um, 3.14 over circumference?" She asks.

"Correct." The teacher says, then goes on to me.

"How would you describe all four quadrants?" She asks.

"The first quadrant is on the left side usually, and is negative going up. The second is below it, and is negative going down. The third is on the right side and is positive going up. Finally, the fourth quadrant is positive going down.

"Amazing, Miss Thropp!" The teacher tells me, then moves on to Fiyero. Great..

"What is the difference between pi and 3.14?" She asks.

"Um, I don't know. One is a word and one is a number." He replies, all together dumbly.

"Somewhat correct." Fiyero looks relieved.

The bell rings, so we all scurry off to our lunch table.

"So are you going to take the record label?" Galinda asks.

"I can't take it and go to school, then next year, care of Nessa."

"Yes, you can. Take her with you. Or find someone to take care of her." Fiyero says.

"No! I can't leave my half, I mean sister." I correct myself.

"Nessarose is your half sister?" Fiyero asks, concerned.

"Yes. Just forget it." I reply.

He takes a bite out of my plate.

"No! Don't eat off of my plate!" I respond.

He laughs. "Miss Elphaba, you are beyond compare."


	4. Chapter 4

Let Go:

A/N: This is one of the examples why I should not be up at 3 am writing fanfiction. The chapter is short because I have lost all inspiration for this story, as Time After Time is my priority other than school and family. So this will be the last chapter. Sorry! I will update Time After Time however.

Chapter 4:

"So are you going to take it?" Galinda asks as she evaluates my sweats.

"Yes. Okay?" I ask as I read the book in front of me. We were in the library, I was in the fiction section.

"No! You can't wear sweats! That's like a rule against feminism or something!" Galinda answers, slapping the book out of my hands.

"Dude! You slapped my book!" I yell. The librarian glares at me.

A shadow crosses the doorway. "Now, who said anything about a book? Shouldn't be Miss Elphaba."

"Fiyero, shut up."

"So. You slapped a fish!" He replies.

"I was trying to make some seafood." I tell him, averting my eyes.

"What is going on here?" Galinda asks.

"It's a joke." Fiyero tells her, staring at the books. "What is with all of the books?"

"It's a library."

"Oh, so that would explain the books." Fiyero answers, seeing my expression, then starts to laugh.

"Oh. Elphie ate my cake. And that cake was my best creation!" Galinda cries.

"It was disgusting. Tasted like the worse cake."

"It was a cookie! See, look at your crazy girlfriend!"

"Shut up."

The door opens with a resounding crack. "Hello."


End file.
